Erza Scarlet (Arukana)
|occupation=S-Class Mage Head Girl |previous occupation=Mage |team=Team Natsu (Currently Disbanded) |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= (former) |status=Active |marital status= |relatives= |alignment= |counterpart= |magic=Sword Magic Requip: |signature skill= |weapons=200+ Swords, Axes, Staffs, and other weapons |image gallery=yes }} Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット, Eruza Sukāretto) is a young Female Mage, who belongs to the Legal Guild known as Fairy Tail, vastly known for their powerful mages and other explores, such as destruction of property. In more details, Erza is a S-Class Mage, earning her title and has earned the alias of Titania (妖精女王 (ティターニア), Titānia;'' lit. Fairy Queen''), as a sign of being the strongest female mage within said guild. Before becoming a Mage of Fairy Tail, Erza was a slave, working in the Tower of Heaven, a cult that was trying to revive the Dark Mage called Zeref. However, an event happened one day, in which she was able to escape from her jail cell. Unfortunately during the escape, the man who had Erza had come to see as a grandfather was killed before her. She soon went on a rampage, utilizing her magic for the first time unconsciously, a factor that allowed her to successfully escape the tower. She did go back within the tower to get her friend Jellal, who had been taken to the top of the tower for unknown reasons. When she had arrived, she was attacked by him as he spoke of reviving Zeref. She was able to break free and move forward to the guild, Fairy Tail. Currently, Erza is completing jobs around Earth Land, searching for her friend and comrade, Natsu Dragneel, who had disappeared on a job. At the same time she is searching for strong opponents to fight and has happened to find one in the form of Tsuyo Ryokō, who is considered Fairy Tail's Lost Oberon (フェアリーテールの紛失オベロン, Fearītēru no Funshitsu Oberon), and wishes to test herself against him, having heard about his amazing feats. Erza's drive to meet and battle powerful opponents has earned her a secondary alias, Battle Hungry Demon (腹戦悪魔, Hara'sen Akuma), something that her fellow guildmate, Mirajane, finds ironic. Appearance Erza is a young woman, being regarded as one of the many beauties that hail from Fairy Tail. She has a very feminine face, being seen as a cute by many of her admirers. Not only that but she also has a slender body figure, something that one of her many guild mates states is amazing in its own way, as well as having large breast, a feature that is hidden underneath her default armor. Erza has a light skin tone, having no blemishes or permeant scars, making her seem flawless in the appearance department. Erza is somewhat above the average standard for women when it comes to height. Being 175 cemeteries, she is standing at 5 feet and 9 inches in height, making her taller than a majority of the females within the guild. Erza's most noticeable feature would have to be her hair, which is a brilliant scarlet color. Her hair is long, flowing to her back and is seen in multiple style, though the most common is a simple ponytail. Her eyes are large and brown, usually sharpened in a serious manner or wide for comical effect. A fact that most people do not know is that Erza's right eye is an artificial product, as she lost her real eye back when she was a slave. When it comes to clothing, Erza is generally seen wearing a dress of some kind or her standard armor. Her standard attire compiles of a a standard female Heart Kreuz Armor, which consist of a rounded single-piece pauldrons with a breastplate and fused collar featuring a large Heart Kreuz cross centered on the chest. Erza also wears a pair of gauntlets, which omit the previous version's feathery elbow guards in favor of curved plate. Unlike both prior versions, the front and back torso plates do not meet, leaving the Erza's sides exposed. Finally, the waist armor features a single plate overlapping the chest piece. Erza also has on a blue miniskirt and a pair of near-kneehigh boots, that are black in color. Her secondary attire is her causal outfit, not really changing that much from the pervious set. The only noticeable difference is that Erza abandons any trace of her wearing armor, instead wearing a white blouse that has a blue tie around her neck. Due to utilizing Requip, Erza is able to requip not only armor, but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. Being a part of Fairy Tail, Erza has a stamp just like the rest of her guild. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. The reason for this is mostly her own attempt at trying to keep them from falling into bad habits, similar to that of a den mother. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. According to Lucy in the letter she wrote for her mother Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker she stated that Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, this is shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people while being drunk. As mention by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. History Note: To see the canon history of Erza Scarlet, please refer to this link Synopsis Storyline= |-| Role-plays= |-| Other Storylines= Equipment Artificial Eye: While enslaved as a child to build the Tower of Heaven, Erza lost her right eye during a punishment for an escape attempt. After she joined Fairy Tail, Makarov took her to see Porlyusica, who created an artificial eye for her. Due to the eye's artificial nature, Erza couldn't cry out of it and it is unaffected by Illusion Magic or Stone Eyes Magic. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Erza has shown to possess a great mastery within the art of swordsmanship, having the highest caliber skill there possibly could be in said art. While, thanks to her Requip Magic, she is able to wield a great variety of weapons outside of her swords, which include, axes, lances and staff for primary examples, Erza seems to feel more comfortable wielding a sword, as she feels wielding a sword is second nature to her. As stated before, Erza is skilled in swordsmanship, being able to utilize a reverse-grip of swordsmanship, something that is seen as a inferior form yet Erza has discovered her own way of making it work perfectly to her use. Her skill in a normal grip is even greater, utilizing the best of her physical attributes, performing incredible feats that would be considered impossible to some. Examples of said feats can be tallied from when she was able to slash through Aria's presumably intangible airspaces or when to deflect hundreds of needles which were shot at her by Evergreen with relative ease. She is able to to use her incredible strength in battle to cut with such force that she is actually able to create blades of air pressure that are able to slice through metal with just a simple swing of the sword. In speed, Erza can rain a flurry of slashes upon her opponent making sure not to let up and assault them to the point they are overwhelmed. Just as she is proficient in the offensive form of swordsmanship, she is also proficient in the defensive area of swordsmanship. Making use of the reverse-grip, Erza will hold one of her blades in reverse while the other is in the standard normal grip. By doing this, Erza is able to deflect weaponry attacks that are coming her way with the sword in the reverse grip while at the same time countering with her sword that is in the normal grip, a perfect balance some might say. Another thing that some people might not know is that Erza is actually able to wield her swords via her own feet, as strange as that might sound. She will wield the hilt of the sword between the hallux and second toe, allowing for a firm grip on the swords. While she will not due this often, she does possess the ability to do so and will do it to throw of people as a last resort. *'Ken'atsu '(剣圧, Sword Pressure): A sword technique that many people have come to learn that it is considered common knowledge for one to know this, however it takes one with great skill to use this properly and turn it into a deadly art. Gripping a sword with both hand, preferably a katana, Erza will unleash a powerful slash, releasing a might blade of pressure that will appear as indefinite ripples of wind, moving towards her target at high speeds; this allows Erza to attack with her sword when she is unable to strike outside of her range. These blades of wind possess a spectacular amount of range and a even great amount of power, a word to describe it would be destructive. Despite all of Erza's skill in using this technique, she is still unable to use it to the fullest of it's ability, where she should be able to slice straight through magical barriers. She is, however able to slice through certain spell, overpowering them in a instant. She is currently upping her training as she wishes to get to the true mastery of this technique as soon as possible. **'Jigenzan' (次元斬, Dimension Slash): *'Crouching Dragon Flash' (臥竜閃, Garyūsen): An special sword techinque that Erza had created over time after studying Iaido (居合道, Art of Drawing the Sword). Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While Erza has shown she does favor using the various weapons that she has within her large arsenal, she is still quite capable and greatly skilled in fighting hand-to-hand, a factor that some people would not expect. She is able to preform an number of advance fighting technique, showing a testoment towards her skill. When fighting Erza moves with a superb amount of grace, even when she is fighting savagely. She is able to focus and strike with quick precision, hitting areas that would leave her adversary unbalanced which she would then take advantage of and begin to unleash a assault upon them. She has also displayed to use her hand to hand combat ability when she is in desperate situation or when she is unable to use weapons. Two primary examples of this is when Erza, despite being bound to a wall, was able to knock unconscious with a single kick, a testament of how she makes use of her strength in combat. The second example is when she engaged , a version of herself exclusive to the Edolas dimension, in unarmed combat after all of their weapons had been destroyed in there previous battle, attacking with powerful punches throws and takedowns, not once wavering from the damage that she had already been dealt in the battle beforehand. She is also able to mix hand to hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle, using impressive maneuvers to takedown opponents in quick succession. Physical Attributes Unmeasurable Strength: In stark contrast to what many people would think with her slim and womanly figure, Erza has shown that she possess a incredible amount of physical strength, displaying it time and time again in some of the most shocking manners. The most known example of this is due to Erza's habit of being prepared, she will often carry a suitcase with her; said suitcase is so large that it makes Erza look like a dwarf standing next to it. However despite this, Erza is able to carry it and as well as various other objects with ease, sometimes doing it one handed, with no visible strain on her body. Humorously, Erza is unable to gauge the amount of strength that she uses at times as she would often hit her fellow guildmate, Natsu Drangeel, with such force that he would be knocked unconscious for a full day, even with his dragon-endurance. When fighting in a battle Erza will make sure to use her strength to the fullest, as she did when she battled against , a Dark Mage of the Oración Seis, sending him flying against a wall, several meters away from both of them with the simple flick of her wrist, something that shows exactly why Natsu and Gray fear her and do not wish to be the target of her rage in any situation. When fighting with a sword, Erza will focus her strength in to her strikes that sword slashes will possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings, a deadly showcase of her power. Impressive Speed: Despite wearing armor for the majority of when she is in battle, Erza possesses incredibly fast speed, being able to move around at such a quick pace. By taking advantage of her impressive movement speed, Erza is able to keep up with opponents and fight them, delivering incredible strong but fast attacks. As seen when fighting Erza Knightwalker, Erza was able to keep up with her even though she was using , which increased Knightwalker's speed and jumping power to incredible heights. As stated before, Erza's speed allows her to keep up with her opponents, this also applies to when she is under the effects of magic that specifically decrease her speed. While battling , Erza was subjected to his Slowing Magic, which was meant to slow her perception of time, but even then she was able to keep up with him thanks to her speed and reflexes coming through in the end. *'Admirable Reflexes': Alongside her incredible speed, Erza possesses extremely sharp reflexes, which is boosted thanks to her high degree agility and speed. Erza is able to react to deadly attacks, even while she is injured, and simply move her way around it. An example of this is even though she was severely battle worn, Erza was able to dodge a blast from Jose Porla while balancing herself on one hand. This shows that she can make use of her acrobatics while she is dodging such as when was able to dodge a barrage of Darkness Magic Spells from Jellal Fernandes as well as when he knocked her through the walls of the Tower of Heaven she launched herself off of a few small falling rocks back into the tower with ease, perfect examples of her using her acrobatics to the fullest while she is dodging attacks. Erza's awareness also plays a key factor in her reflexes as she is able to sense an attack before it actually comes towards her. When Evergreen shot a few rays at her as a surprise attack, Erza easily dodged the rays with a simple side jump, using her awareness to allow her to sense Evergreen's attack and react accordingly. Immense Endurance and Durability: Through out the years of being a mage, Erza has displayed a vast amount of both physical endurance and durability, being able to continue on after battling for a long period of time, even after being subjected to a number of injuries. Going into endurance, Erza is able to continue moving forward as seen in a various situations. An example of this is when she had used up all of her Magical Power while she was battling against , member of Grimoire Heart and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, where she focused all of it into a single slash, she was still able to get up and join the battle with her comrades against Hades, preforming combination attacks of high caliber and Requipping different armors all at the same time. Her endurance even allowed her to fight against a Mage of Jellal Frenandes's caliber, being able to hold her own not that long after having fought and defeated Ikaruga, a deadly assassin from Death's Hand Caucus. When going into durability, Erza could be considered inhuman with all that she has gone through and yet has survived. Where as some be able to take a beating, Erza literally take a Magical Cannon head on, as she was able to take the brunt of Jupiter, a Magical Convergent Canon, by herself, and was still able to go on and defeat , an S-Class Mage, and even stand against , the Phantom Lord Guild Master and a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, only receiving little time to rest. Another example of her astonishing durability is that Erza was able to move around when Ultear Milkovich had used her Arc of Time to open up her Second Origin, showing no signs of being in pain at all where as her teammates where unable to move and could only wither in pain on the floor. The final example of her durability is a recent one; during the Grand Magic Games of X791 on the third day, Erza was able to not only fight but actually defeat 100 powerful monsters, one that was said to be so powerful that not even a Ten Wizard Saint could defeat it. She was able to walk away with no signs of fatigue, despite being heavily injured and bruised, a great testament toward her durability. Assorted Others Keen Intelligence: Throughout her time being a Mage, Erza has proven that she is clever and possess a great variety of knowledge regarding the Magical world of Earth Land; she has displayed to recognize different form of magic, being able to tell figure out why the people that inhabited Galuna Island shifted into to Demons (or thought they were) every night only after being on said island for just a small period of time. She also able to think quick on her feet as she was able to figure out the mechanics behind Midnight's Reflector Magic and was able to discover a proper way to counter it just aster being struck by it a few times, something that earned her a great amount of praise from Jellal Fernandes. She is also able to use her Intelligence to find weak points in a monster, ranging from areas that are simply unguarded to finding out which element they are most likely vulnerable to and will then attack said weakness with great skill and a cunning plan. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Since the time she has unlocked her Magic back in the Tower of Heaven, Erza has shown possesses an tremendous amount of magical power, growing each and everyday to the point where it will most likely be on par with stat of a Wizard Saint's, a feat that is considered nearly impossible especially for a person that is her age. She is able to utilize her magical energy with great amount of skill and control, allowing it to be used within a variety of abilities and even enhance some of her already incredible physical attributes. She is also able to use her magic with great control, being able to preform a number of Sword Magic spells while Requipping various types of armor in quick succession without displaying an sign of magical exhaustion. Erza is also able to mix and match various equipment from her armors, a feat that is incredibly difficult yet she is able to do it with little to no problem what so ever. *'S-Class Magical Aura': As a S-Class Mage, Erza has displayed that she is capable of unleashing her own Magical Power to where it will manifest to that level in aura. By exerting her own Magical Power, Erza's aura will take the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that will surround her in a red aura, a light shaded of her hair. The aura will encompass around her at a certain radius and will display a level of strength that will leave a majority of mages unable to react unless they have been under constant exposure or are able to exert their own aura of similar potency, canceling out Erza's. She is able to apply this same method when it comes to battling another mage of higher power. However, there is a slight problem when it comes to using her aura especially if it is used continuously which is that it can tire out Erza, although due to the level of her magical power it is unlikely that this will happen, and even if it does it is rare. There are other effect that can be achieved by using this aura, all which are quite high, as it can be used to take different shapes and can even be used to repel magical and physical attacks alike. *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin Activation is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. Erza Scarlet is actually the first person to successfully preform this spell, painting the road for future mages to use this spell. Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Sword Magic is a Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic; in addition, Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for the user (the most recurring one of such technique being Erza Scarlet) to maneuvre several swords at the same time. A number of different blades can be employed for such Magic, with the most recurring ones being longswords and katana. In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length. To preform a Sword Magic spell, the user starts by channeling Eternano diretly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediatly ejected from the blade, allowing the unstablility, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. *'Majinken' (魔神剣, Demon God Sword): Majinken is a Sword Magic spell that Erza developed during her time retraining, which allows her to concentrate her blade to produce a powerful energy that can be shot at whenever she swings her sword. In order to use this technique, Erza starts to concentrate Eternano into her sword or swords, charging them to a powerful point as she then alters the wavelength of the spell so when he swings it, the impact of the attack can actually disorient barrier spells, often disrupting them enough for them to be broken by another powerful attack. When the impact of the attack hits an opponent, it can deal a heavy blow that disrupts the opponents flow of energy, leaving them temporarly unable to use any form of Eternano Manipulation. However, despite an incredible feat done by this spell, it has some dangerous side effects as the wavelength must be at the correct counter for the barrier, else all it will be is a powerful energy blast that will bounce off the barrier. It has also been seen that if Erza doesn't keep the power under control, the end result is the breaking of her own blade due to the unstable energy. *'Demon Blade Crimson Sakura' (妖刀紅桜, Yōtō Benisakura): Requip: The Knight Requip: The Knight (換装・騎士 (ザ・ナイト), Kansō Za Naito): Requip, also known by the name of Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armors in the midst of battle, Erza herself happening to be able to do so through her special form of Requip. Erza, unlike most Mages, is able to Requip not just weapons but armor as well. This is done through her form of Requip known as The Knight. The Knight allows Erza to store weapons and armors in her own pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives her a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon that she Requip. This type of Requip also gives Erza the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors, as seen by Erza's resistance against fire with her Flame Emperor's Armor, against water with her Sea Empress Armor, and against lightning with her Lightning Empress Armor. However there is a limit to how much that Erza is able to store within her pocket dimension, and as a result, she will leave some armors and weapons within her room back at Fairy Hills. Erza has shown that she has displayed a great amount of mastery over this magic. This can be seen in when she is able to combine different weapons and armors from different known sets. For example, when battling monsters that utilize water as their primary means for offense, Erza can Requip into Sea Empress Armor, while, at the same time, Requiping the staff from the Lightning Empress Armor, increasing their defense against water and increasing the effectivity of their attacks by making use of electricity's natural conductivity through water. This is a very useful feature, allowing her to find a mage's strong point and equip an armor that will increase her own defense/resistance against said magic while at the same time wielding a weapon that is effect against it. |-| Augment Set= |-| Empress Set= |-| Undying Set= }} Other Magic Telekinesis (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): Telekinesis is a type of Magic that allows its user to move and take control of things with their mind and use them for whatever purpose they wish, such as for battle. The objects that the user can control are limited to those only in the solid and liquid states of matter. Erza is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. When she was a child in the Tower of Heaven she used this Magic to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies, something which she did inadvertently, due to the shock caused by Rob's death. Erza's most common use of Telekinesis comes with her Sword Magic, in which she can perform different attacks by controlling her swords remotely. Unison Raid (合体魔法 (ユニゾン・レイド), Yunizon Reido;'' lit. Fusion Magic''): Unison Raid is an uncategorized spell; it is an extremely powerful spell that allows two Mages to unite Magics similar in nature together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. Many priests have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve a Unison Raid without success. Erza, through her time, has been graced enough to be able to preform Unison Raids with a number of different mages. Her Requip and Sword Magic allow her many different ways to combine certain spell from her armors and use them in collaboration with another spell to form a Unison Raid. This makes it to where Erza and her Magic is considered versatile to the point that she can perform a Unison Raid with nearly anyone, something that makes her extremely valuable. *'Futagami Sōseimajin' (双神双聖魔刃, Twin God Paired Holy Demonic Slash): A powerful Unison Raid spell created by Erza Scarlet and Tsuyo Ryokō by combining both aspects of Sword Magic and Celestial Grace, using both of them to create a spell said to be the true unity of magic itself. To begin this spell, both users have to be right next to an opponent in order to initiate the first part of the Unison Raid, which means they must charge their magic energies right to their peaks, having them equal to each other as they time their breathing, movements, and harmonize with each other as their energies link together from the ground into each other. From there, both users stab their swords into the ground, activating the Celestial Grace form as magic circles begin to surround both users and the opponent, connecting together with multiple formulas as it eventually creates an immovable magic circle that locks onto the opponent, preventing them from being able to move as the next part of the spell kicks in. After being immobilized, both users slash together, moving past each other before jumping upward a good distance away from the opponent, their swords laced with a special Eternano tether that connects right towards the opponent, making it much more easier for them to be able to hit their target. When both users have channeled Eternano energy into their swords, reaching critical level and perfect synchronization, they slash towards the opponent, releasing the energy as it begins to spiral together, a mixture of Celestial Grace and Sword Magic attacks, slamming together as they combine with each other to form one powerful drill-like attack that goes flying towards the opponent alongside the tether line connected with them, slamming hard into the opponent as the impact creates a powerful explosive blast as it barrages the opponent continuously, who is unable to move due to the magic circle's effect still in place, dealing enough damage to actually kill a person until the last of the magical energy runs out, leaving them burnt to a crisp as well as in a state of shock that many almost never recover from. Despite the spell's incredible ferocity and damage possibility, There are extreme weaknesses that can lead to not only the opponent being killed, but even the users as well since the energy it takes to fully use this spells potential may end up draining them of all they have in store. It has also been shown that in order to truly make sure this magic can be properly activated, both users must be in full unity with each other, right down to the very breath they draw or else one mishap could mean a dangerous explosion that blows in both of the users faces. The last and possibly greatest weakness to this magic is that if for some reason, the Eternano tether is somehow cut off, the end result is that the magic will go flying in a random direction, making it extremely dangerous as it will be uncontrollable to anyone, even the users themselves, and will not distinguish from friend or foe, putting anyone in the area in danger of taking on the full bulk of the Unison Raid. Relationships Friends Natsu Dragneel Gray Fullbuster Lucy Heartfilia Rivals/Enemies Tsuyo Ryokō Quotes *''"Retorical Question!"'' — Erza's response to everything. *'"Nakagami Armor? Yeah, I had an armor like that. I sold for Strawberry Cheesecake. It was awesome." — Erza speaking of one of her strongest armors. *''"Try not to die too quickly. I kinda like to play with my food before I finish it off."'' — Erza mocking her opponent. *''"I won't lie. My Magic is kinda bullshit. But it's powerful bullshit."'' — Erza expressing her though on her Requip Magic. Trivia *Erza's name is of Hebrew origin, and means "help". Behind The Scenes *This character has been officially approved by Perchan. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Canon to Fanon